The Shattered Timeline
by Ash Night Wolfsbane
Summary: Marik has finally found a way to defeat the Pharaoh however, it might change time forever
1. Prologue: There is a Way

Prologue: There is a Way  
  
Yami: I have locked Ash Night Wolfsbane up and this is MY STORY!!!  
Hehehe! Muwahhh!! Therefore, I do not own anything but the idea  
and Ash Night's computer so I can write!  
  
Marik: (rubs his hands) Victory at last!!  
  
Yami: (glomps Marik) Oh yeah, and it's his too. Shh! Don't tell Ash!  
Now I get to be the narrator so here it goes...  
  
A/N: (Yami speaking in an evil voice) Neither Yami, Marik or even Ash  
Night owns any part of YU-GI-OH though they wish!! However, the idea  
of this story is originally ours or mine I should reiterate. So sit  
back and enjoy The Shattered Timeline  
  
Marik watch as Yami dueled. He is everything that I want! Hatred coursed throughout his body. Why did he have to born the Pharaoh? Every day either his sister or his father would recount endlessly about the 'Mighty Pharaoh!' And every day Marik's jealously and rage grew until it encompassed his entire soul. I will be Pharaoh!! Still, he knew that each time he dueled King Yami, the more the Pharaoh had found away to wriggle loose from his traps. It infuriated him immensely.  
  
"Master Marik." Odion bowed as he entered the room, "There is someone who wishes to see you promptly. He says that he has acquired an ancient artifact to your liking."  
  
"Bring them in Odion. I wish to see what they see worthy to present to me." Marik replied nonchalantly.  
  
The doors parted and out stepped a person robed in black from head to toe, only their eyes showed the Egyptian bloodline prominently in them. Quietly, not making any rustle, they glided and bowed gracefully to Marik, "Your Eminence, I present to you a gift from the ancient tombs of the Pharaohs." Wasting no time at all, the person extracted an obsidian sphere from the hem of his robe. "This object will not only help you defeat King Yami but also you will gain his ultimate power and be Pharaoh!"  
  
Marik's eyes shown like greedy orbs and his hands reached for it as a child would do at a candy store. Just as quick as the person took it out, he put it away, "However, it is for a price as everything is. I must have Yami's soul captured in this one." From the opposite side as the black orb, a clear sphere was produced. You must give his soul to me or you will lose all your gifts slowly and treacherously. Do we have a deal?" The person protruded their hand out to shake Marik's.  
  
"First, tell me how it's done!" Marik demanded, not wishing to be fooled.  
  
"As you wish." The person replied and leaned over. He whispered something terribly long and tedious sounding into Marik's ear but it delighted Marik until a grin appeared on his face, stretching from ear to ear.  
  
"That is truly splendid! I shall take it from you and I promise that you shall have what you seek in return for your generous help." Marik shook the person's hand and accepted the black sphere. This will give me the Pharaoh's power right on a silver platter and he shall be out of my way forever!! Victory is MINE!!!  
  
Jumping up quickly, he dashed to Odion, "There is a way!"  
  
Yami: Sorry to end right here but I didn't want to give anything away!  
  
Marik: All it takes is 3 review and we will give chapter one over to you all. I love the  
Suspense!!  
  
Ash Night Wolfsbane: Yami! Marik!! What are you doing? How did you get into my  
personal archives? Come here both of you!! (Runs after Marik and  
Yami with rope in hand)  
  
Yami: (Running away from Ash with a black book in hand) Remember 3  
reviews = chapter 1: Treason! 


	2. Chapter One: Treason

Yami: (Panting hard) Did we lose Ash?  
  
Marik: (Glances over shoulder) Yep we sure did.  
  
Yami: Good my feet are killing me. (Pulls out a black book) Now, we can continue.  
  
Marik: But we don't have 3 reviews yet?  
  
Yami: That's okay, I want to put more. Who cares if they read it or not. It's just fun to deceive Ash Night.  
  
Marik: Yeah, it's even easier now that Ash is in Cairo, Egypt.  
  
Yami: (nods head) yep, let Ash see the Pyramids while we mess with the archive! (rubs hands together and laughs sinisterly)  
  
Marik: I never knew that you could be so evil Yami.  
  
Yami: (puts finger to lips) Shhh, no one else knows either now let me continue.  
  
Marik: Okay.  
  
Yami: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue and if you are in Egypt, please don't inform Ash that we're doing this. We love to make Ash sweat.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was trying to get more reviews. Nevertheless, I'm impatient and couldn't wait any longer so here's Chapter One: Treason!  
  
Chapter One: Treason!  
  
Time past in the blink of an eye and Marik found himself staring up at the palace of the Pharaoh's five thousand years into the past. Putting the ball away, he looked around in awe at the place. Unlike most buildings he had seen, this one towered over them making them inferior. Taking hold of the gold handle, Marik used his entire strength to crack open the alabaster door wide enough to fit through. Once inside, Marik swept his hand across his forehead to get the sweat from his eyes. So, this is the palace of King Yami.  
  
Magnificent walls are limestone created a blinding white structure for the palace and mighty marble pillars higher than the heavens themselves reached up as massive giants to steady the ceiling of white. Marik felt like he was in a cloud. Black, obsidian jackals guarded the entrance standing as Anubis with his fierce staff of gold and a carpet of crimson took the world out of black and white as it ran unceasing to the two thrones in the back of the room. Staring up, Marik beheld a golden phoenix rising with spread wings on the far wall behind the thrones as a symbol of the gods' praises.  
  
Walking down the carpet, Marik noticed the thrones. One sat higher than the other, this must be the Pharaoh's throne but who's the other one? The Pharaoh's throne was gold with hieroglyphics made of precious gems and paints. On the top of the throne was the cartouche of the Pharaoh; Yami. A pillow as blue as a heron, lay in the center of the throne inviting a weary visitor to rest. Marik shook his head and peered at the slightly shorter one. Maybe this will tell me who sits here. It didn't but it was just as elaborate as the Pharaoh's.  
  
Tearing his gaze from the elegant thrones, Marik spotted a door on the right side of the throne room. Quietly, he made his way there and slid into the next room. He found himself in a dimly lit hall where more hieroglyphics lined the walls. They displayed all the valiant deeds of their Pharaoh's and proudly magnified his love for the people. The people, in turn, reciprocated his love by giving him this splendid palace.  
  
And it will all soon be mine, Marik thought happily as he extracted both the black and the white orb. The orbs glowed softly in his hands and he whisked them back under his cloak.  
  
Walking down the hall, Marik spotted a door where two statues of Ra guarded the entrance. This must be the Pharaoh's room. Gently, he nudged the door open and kept in. Sure enough, it was the Pharaoh's room.  
  
Marik stared in awe at the room. The floors were of the smoothest white marble leading up to walls of thick, white alabaster. A couch of sapphire blue perched against the right wall. It had black cherry wood for its base and two pillows just as crimson. A table made of the finest colored-glass stood a few feet from the couch setting off in a fine display. At the far left, a white basket gave way to two jackals who were sleeping undisturbed and a cat perched itself regally on the balcony outside. Marik smiled, so he likes companions huh?  
  
Then, in the middle, Marik's eyes caught the bed. It was vast, larger than the present day queen-size. A golden chest with hieroglyphics and precious stones inlaid inside sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. The wood of the bed was made of the same kind as the couch. Around the bed was a see-through linen curtain laced with gold and hieroglyphics. Because it was see-through, Marik could see the bed itself and the Pharaoh Yami sleeping in it. The covers were of the finest lambskin, which covered Yami from the waist down. Looking at the Pharaoh, he noticed that around Yami's neck was the Millennium Puzzle attached to a soft golden chain. Marik also noticed that there were golden bands on Yami's arms and wrists. The Pharaoh possessed the same tri-colored, spiky hair as the spirit Yami in his world but it was mussed up from moving in his sleep. He also noticed that Yami's head lay on a white, feather-pillow.  
  
Turning his head, Marik noticed the bust of the Pharaoh's head. Upon it lay the Egyptian crown and a plated collar of gold that would have covered from the base of his neck down to his middle of his breasts. However, it was the Pharaoh's crown that took Marik's breath away. It was perched on the statue's head and stopped at its brow. The ends were made of gold but the crown itself had a stripe pattern with alternating sapphire and gold rows. It bushed out to look menacing and rounded at the top. The back continued the stripe pattern and ended at a gold spiraling tip. On the brow was a bar of gold going across the crown to form the head of its Pharaoh and in the middle two obsidian snakes raised up, one higher than the other. The higher one splayed a magnificent cobra's hood while the other was devoid of a splendid hood. Both had the fiercest garnets for eyes. Those snakes must resemble upper and lower Egypt, Marik thought.  
  
Reaching out to touch the crown, Marik imagined himself wearing it and directing the whole world. I will soon become the Pharaoh. He looked back at the sleeping form of Yami; and nothing you can do will stop me.  
  
Suddenly, a soft knock disturbed the silence and the jackals awoke, barking and whining at the door. Marik hid on the balcony hoping that no one would notice him. Yami opened his eyes lazily and sat up, "Quortan, Jasmin, hush will you. I'm up now, you may enter."  
  
To Marik's surprise, Yami's voice sounded just like the Yami he knew in the present-day. Marik knew that the other Yami was the Pharaoh but it shocked him to hear the resemblance in this older Pharaoh. Still, he watched and waited quietly.  
  
The door opened and a servant dressed in a plain white robe entered carrying a tray of meat, cheese, bread and milk. Yami got out of the bed and sat down on the blue couch. He wore a white linen kilt that seemed plain and ordinary.  
  
Man, he has it good here. Marik gawked. Yami finished eating and then the servants came to bath him and dress him. When Yami came out, Marik could not help but be jealous. He noticed that Yami now wore the traditional crisscrossed kilt but it was blue with a long linen strip that cascaded down to his ankles ending with a line of gold. The kilt was tucked in at Yami's hips under his elaborately decorative belt of sapphire, malachite, garnet and gold with turquoise at the edges. The servants then entered the room with a crimson, gold-speckled cloak and tied it on Yami's right shoulder. Next, the servants fastened the golden collar on Yami and the Pharaoh's crown upon his head, which Marik beheld earlier.  
  
"As usually sire, you look like a god yourself." The servants bowed and left the room.  
  
Moving the cloak to his side, Yami sighed, "Another day of boring king stuff. I was having fun dreaming of a freedom which I could never possess." Quietly, he stepped out of his bedchamber and walked down the hall to the throne room.  
  
"Wow, that's the Pharaoh!" Marik whispered in awe.  
  
Still, Marik remembered why he was here and took out a piece of papyrus from the Pharaoh's desk and, with a quill, wrote a letter to the Captain of the Imperial Guard. Using the Pharaoh's seal, he stamped the approval of it and rushed out of the bedchamber and into the throne room.  
  
People surrounded the throne room unlike the deadness he experienced upon entering the first time. They talked, laughed and danced. On the highest throne perched Yami, the Pharaoh and his guards stood on either side of him. Occasionally, Yami would flick his hand at the air and a person who was in front of him would leave. Once, Yami even yawned but he covered it up with a stately stare at his ceiling.  
  
Sneering, Marik walked up and presented himself to the Pharaoh with an elegant bow, "At last we can finally meet milord Yami, for the first and the last time."  
  
Yami cocked his brow and looked down suspiciously at Marik, "Who are you? And what do you mean?"  
  
Marik straightened himself, "Simple. I have come to warn your people of your wicked deeds."  
  
Everywhere around people started to laugh and finally Yami laughed as well. Then Marik produced the papyrus with the phony letter. The Captain of the Guards took it from Marik and read it. Afterwards, he rolled it up and looked down at his Pharaoh, "It has your seal of approval. However, I never receive such an order."  
  
Fear filled Yami's eyes and he grabbed the papyrus. Reading it over for the twelfth time, Yami let it fall onto his lap and looked up at the Captain, "I do not know what type of rubbish this is but I did not write this. I swear it!"  
  
"How may I believe you milord when the proof is right in front of me and is sealed with your signet?" The Captain replied backing away from his Pharaoh.  
  
"You know me and guarded me since birth. When have I ever threatened the kingdom or my people? I saved us from the Shadow Games for goodness' sake! And you dare to think that I would turn on you now?" Yami jumped up and stood imposingly at the Captain.  
  
The Captain shook his head, "Still, the proof... I can't ignore this..."  
  
A smile crept upon Marik's face. Yes, I can't believe this was so simple. Why didn't I think about traveling into the past and unraveling the cords of Yami's life? This person should have come into my life sooner.  
  
Now, the Captain flicked his hand and the guards, though with hesitation, grabbed Yami's arms behind his back. Yami yelped and declared outrages. However, he was taken out of the room. Illuming over the throne, the Captain addressed the people, "By the hand of this man," He pointed down to Marik, "the Pharaoh Yami has been found guilty of treason against his people and will be beheaded at dawn."  
  
Mixed emotions filled the room as people received the news with both grief and horror. Never, in the history of the people, had a Pharaoh tried to kill them. It was indeed unheard of. The Captain, after declaring the verdict, looked down at Marik and asked, "How can we ever repay you stranger?"  
  
This is my chance; Marik thought and replied, "Simple. Make me your Pharaoh and I swear to you to be loyal and not only will we conquer our enemies but we shall spread victory throughout the entire world!"  
  
Bowing on one knee, the Captain answered, "Very well stranger. You shall be our Pharaoh but please, tell us your name and why you wanted to help us?"  
  
Smiling Marik answered, "My name is Marik Ishtar. I found out King Yami's plan and decided that, as a good citizen of Egypt, I should tell the people. I am loyal to the throne."  
  
Walking down to the dungeons, Marik, now Pharaoh, chuckled to himself; now all I need to do is wait until Yami is killed and then I can trap his soul into this white orb and be rid of him forever. Already he felt the cords of time shattering from their old form and building up a new, everlasting bond. He opened the door of the dungeon and walked to Yami's cell.  
  
The ex-Pharaoh wallowed in the darkness of the cell. He was shackled with irons chains on his neck, ankles and arms. They decided to execute him in his Pharaoh's garb so he would still have his dignity. Still, the fire was gone from his eyes and when he saw Marik, he felt contempt.  
  
"Greetings King Yami." Marik mocked spitting on his rival.  
  
Yami took it and looked up at Marik, "Why did you set me up?"  
  
Marik shrugged his shoulders, "Simple. I wanted to be Pharaoh and since you were too strong to rid in my present, I traveled back through time to destroy you five thousand years ago."  
  
Cocking his brow, Yami asked confused, "What is the meaning by this? What present?"  
  
"I am from five thousand years into the future where your spirit still lives in the body of a boy that looks identical. Duel Monsters still raged and you were the master of it. I could never beat you, therefore, I beat you this way. Now, I'm Pharaoh and you're dead meat." Marik threw back his head and laughed heartily. "See you tomorrow, Pharaoh." With that he left the cell.  
  
Yami moaned, "Someone, anyone, help me.  
  
Morning came to fast to Yami as he was aroused brutally by his guards. They chained him and dragged him outside to the head block. The whole of Egypt was there to witness the execution of a 'traitor!' The closer one there was the new Pharaoh, Marik. They read his crime allowed and then placed his head on the block. The executioner raised his sword.  
  
"By the sun of Ra and the might of Anubis, I will be back to regain what is rightfully mine!" Yami called over the crowd.  
  
Marik flicked his hand across his chest swiftly. The executioner threw down his sword and there was a sickening slice as Yami, the former Pharaoh, and the salvation of the world, fell victim to the blade. His head fell finishing Yami's life forever.  
  
Or was it...  
  
Yami: Sorry for the drop off but I thought it only fair.  
  
Marik: Yes! I'm now Pharaoh and you're dead.  
  
Yami: (glomps Marik) Look, I'm not really dead moron just in the story.  
  
Marik: (rubbing the bump) Hey let me enjoy the feeling just for a moment...  
  
Yami: (arms across chest) Are you over it now?  
  
Marik: Yeah, I am now.  
  
Yami: Well, there you have it, Chapter One: Treason.  
  
Marik: Please give us 3 reviews this time. We really need to know what you think. Oh and flames are accepted if you see fit but it might hurt LOL.  
  
Yami: Just 3 reviews = Chapter Two: Shattered Present.  
  
Marik: This is so cool... I am Pharaoh... I am Pharaoh... (starts chanting wildly and throwing a party)  
  
Yami: (drops to his knees like he's begging) Please, I don't want to be trapped like this with him forever!!! 


	3. Chapter Two: Shattered Present

**Yami: Sorry it's been ALONG while but Ash has been working on other novels and not fanfics.**

**Marik: Nah, Ash just likes to see me as Pharaoh!! Muwahahahahaha!!**

**Yami: (hits Marik with the black book) Anyway, Ash enjoyed Egypt greatly and has given us permission to finish tell this story.**

**Marik: So we hope you don't mind. But I'm saying the disclaimer this time ex-Pharaoh! Okay, Ash doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh even though we are held prisoners in Ash's house and Ash doesn't own all of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters although sometimes I wonder LOL.**

**Yami: (shoves Marik aside) That's enough, let's let them start reading. This is chapter two of The Shattered Timeline.**

Chapter Two: Shattered Present

New Egypt(Present-day America) Five Thousand Years Later

"Bye mom, I'm going to be late for school!!" Atemu shouted as he grabbed the warm poptart out of the toaster. Snatching his backpack with is other hand; he raced out of the house.

"Hey man, you are cutting it close don't you think?" Joey asked as Atemu rushed into his seat.

The late bell rang and Atemu smiled smugly at Joey, "I always do."

"Why this time?" Tristan asked leaning over to be included in the conversation.

"Probably a girl!" Tea snorted twirling in her seat so she could stare at Atemu.

Atemu raised his hands up, "No not at all. I was up all night preparing for the arrival of my father! He's coming back from Egypt!!"

Smiles raced around the group of friends, "That's awesome!" The group cheered.

"Ahem!" The teacher snapped her stick on Atemu's desk, "Please pay attention all of you or face detention!"

Joey whispered, "Better do what the ol' broad says eh?"

Atemu nodded and the friends looked up at the front of the board.

"Hey Atemu, you won't believe who's coming to New Egypt." Tea replied as the friends walked down the crowded streets.

"Who?" Atemu asked not really paying attention.

"The Pharaoh. I can't wait, I heard that he's dreamy." Tea squealed.

Atemu, Joey and Tristan looked at her perplexed. Joey spoke up, "I can't believe he's still alive, after five thousand years. You think the guy would have croaked by now."

"I don't know. They say he has some magic powers that keep him alive and young looking. He's also unmarried and free game!" Tea sighed deeply and did a mock faint into Atemu's arms.

Atemu rolled his eyes and leaned her back on her feet, "Come on, he's just a guy. Man, you want to date someone why don't you ever consider one of us?"

Tea stared at her three friends and shivered. Pointing at Atemu, she stated, "No offense, but you're my friends. I would never think about dating you guys. Nope, not dating material!"

Atemu, Tristan and Joey stared at her for a moment in disbelief. "And what's wrong with us?" Joey blared. People turned to stare at him.

Tea grabbed Joey's shirt, "Joey, quiet, you're drawing too much attention to yourself." She let go of his shirt, "All I'm saying is that I only see you guys as my friends, nothing more." With that she strutted forward.

Atemu hung his head. What can I do to get her to pay even the slightest attention to me and not in a friend way? Tristan and Joey shrugged their shoulders and looked at Atemu, "She's cracked, man."

Atemu smiled, "Guess you're right." He looked up to see Tea's disappearing form, "Come on guys; let's go to my house. Mom says that my car should be fixed today!"

"Alright!" They shouted and ran toward Atemu's place.

Atemu smiled widely as he stroked his cherry red mustang. "Man, I love this car."

Joey ran his hand over the white, leather interior, "Man I love your car too. Come on; let's take it for a ride, please!!"

Atemu laughed and nodded. Tristan, Joey and Tea jumped into the car, Tea in the front seat. Atemu shuffled around for his keys and got into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and shivered at its purr. Man I love this car, thanks father again.

"Atemu!"

Hearing his mother's call, Atemu hit his head on the wheel and groaned. Not again. "Yes mother!"

His mother entered in the driveway with the shadow of a person behind her. She smiled pleased at her son, "Atemu, since your father is the ambassador we are having the Pharaoh live with us."

Atemu moaned; great I'm going to have to walk on eggshells for this guy. Tea shrieked in delight and looked around for the said Pharaoh.

Finally, seeing that the coast was clear, the person stepped out from behind Atemu's mother. His skin was a dark brown but did not seem to clash with his long white hair. He wore a golden torque on his neck, gold arm bands and the Pharaohs crown on his head. Around his neck was a gold chain and at the end was the Millennium Puzzle. His clothes consisted of a tight pair of black pants and a purple tank top. The friend's eyes widened at the sight of Marik, the Pharaoh.

"Now, Atemu, I would like you to show his Majesty Marik, here, around the town. Since you have your car back, you should have no problem doing so." Atemu's mother smiled, "Have fun you guys." She whirled around and walked back into the house.

Quickly, Tea jumped into the back seat and forced Joey to sit up front. She lovingly patted the seat next to her, "Here, Pharaoh, you can sit next to me."

Marik smiled and sat next to her. "So, where are we going first?"

Atemu turned around in his seat and looked at them all, "Where should we start guys? Any suggestions?"

Joey bolted upright in his seat, "We could go to Burger World and then to Kaibaland. It's really fun over there!"

"Sounds like a plan. Does anyone disagree?" Atemu asked. No one showed any signs of disagreement or complaint so Atemu shifted his car into drive and drove down the driveway.

At Burger World, Joey ate the most. Atemu and Tristan wound up in a deep discussion about if Jeremiah Grey should have been sentenced to death or not. Tea had her arm over the Marik's neck and was explaining the fascinations of New Egypt. Marik at his burger wordlessly and listened intently at Tea. It ended with Atemu winning the debate, Tea and Marik laughing and Joey paying the bill.

Kaibaland was extremely crowded that day. They rode many rides until they were all exhausted and their stomachs queasy. Joey spotted a large building in the center of the amusement park and pulled the rest into it. Inside was a place full of virtual reality games.

"Hey Atemu, I challenge you to a duel with Duel Monsters." Joey laughed pulling Atemu to the duelist ring.

Tea laughed, "Come now Joey, you know that he'll wipe the floor with you."

"Yeah he always does!" Tristan clapped Joey on the back, "Why doesn't the Pharaoh play him."

"Yeah." Tea agreed and looked at Marik, "Why don't you challenge Atemu to a duel? It would be fun to see you two duel."

Marik shrugged his shoulders and looked at Atemu, "You want to duel?"

Atemu thought about it for a minute then nodded, "Sure, why not, it's just a game after all."

The two boys walked to the arena to their respectful locations and placed their decks onto the deck slot. "Let's duel!" They replied at the same time.

The screen flashed and Seto turned it on. His eyes widened as he saw the two duelists and decided to go down to watch.

Atemu and Marik grabbed five cards. Atemu picked two cards from his hand, "I place a magic card and a card in defense mode, both face down. That ends my turn." The cards appeared before his feet. Immediately, a glow surrounded Atemu. He hissed as the pain crept throughout his skin. Atemu's long hair rose up on end until it had three tips of purple hair, with black on the inside. Three gold strands of hair stood against each tip. The Egyptian eye of Ra appeared on his forehead and his eyes turned red.

Marik's eyes widened in surprise, "He lives!" He whispered under his breath. Then grabbed two cards from his hand, "First, I place a card face down, then I place this card face up in attack mode, Go X-head Cannon; destroy his face down monster." X-head Cannon soared through the air and fired at Atemu's face down monster but nothing happened.

"Your attack is blocked by the defense points of my Big Shield Guardna!" Atemu smiled and put down a card, "I place Familiar Knight face up, in defense mode and that ends my turn."

Marik shook his head, "You really shouldn't show your defense monsters before they are attacked." He put a card down, "I activate Giant Orc in attack mode. Now attack his...."

"Hold on." Atemu growled and his trap card turned upward, "I activate Thunder of the Ruler. When activated during your Stand-by Phase it makes it so you cannot perform your Battle Phase for this turn."

Marik laughed, "Alright, just delaying then. I end my turn."

Atemu snickered, "That's what you think." He looked at his monsters, "Now I offer my two monsters as a sacrifice to call forth the Dark Magician in attack mode. Now my Dark Magician attack Marik's Giant Orc."

"Not so fast," Marik replied, "I activate Waboku reducing your monster's damage to zero!"

"Gah!" Atemu shook his head, man this guy's good. Then again, he is the Pharaoh.

The duel raged as both opponents hit one another's life points and blocking the other at times. Finally, Atemu looked at his two Magicians and smiled, "Now I sacrifice both my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to bring forth the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Because he is put face up on the field, he thereby destroys all your trap cards and with his 3200 attack points, he destroys your Magical Marionette and brings your life points crashing down to zero. This duel is over!"

When Marik's life points fell to zero, the virtual monsters and cards disappeared and the machine let the two opponents down. Atemu smiled and shook Marik's hand, "That was a great duel!"

"Wow, I've never faced an opponent who has your skill, Atemu. You should join my guards." Marik replied surprised.

"Maybe one day I will but not today. Come on, it's getting late." Atemu chortled and walked to the car with the others.

Seto Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed the number, "Ishtar, yes I have found him. Yes, I will keep an eye on him. Marik is with him. Uh-huh, uh-huh, yes I will, thank you." He turned off his cell phone and looked back at the retreated friends. "We have found him. Finally the _real_ Pharaoh has been reborn unto us."

**Yami: HEHEHEH I still managed to beat you in a duel!**

**Marik: (grumbles) Oh well, dueling is such a worthless game anyway. **

**Yami: The only bad thing is, you have to live with me. YUCK!**

**Marik: (rolled his eyes) And how about Seto. He is teaming up with my sister to save you? Now this is definitely not your typical world.**

**Yami: Aye, it is definitely something to ponder. I wonder what he's going to try to do. Well, I guess the only way is to find out in Chapter Three: Seto's Plan.**

**Marik: (raises an eyebrow) Do we care about reviews.**

**Yami: Nah, not many people review anyway so it doesn't matter. We'll write chapter three when we feel like it!**

**Marik: (nods in agreement) Okay well, we'll see you readers again. If you enjoyed this please let us know, if you didn't, let us know anyway. Thanks.**


End file.
